<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Public Affection by PrimeBubbleLad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521609">Public Affection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeBubbleLad/pseuds/PrimeBubbleLad'>PrimeBubbleLad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half-Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Cumming on Face, Facial, M/M, Mute Gordon Freeman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Trans Character, Trans Gordon Freeman, Vaginal Fingering, aftercare in ch 2, blowjob, exhibitionist kink, trans porn but trans author</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeBubbleLad/pseuds/PrimeBubbleLad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney has an exhibitionist kink and can't keep it to himself, Gordon should not be encouraging him but he does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Storage Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is based on this drawing:<br/>https://twitter.com/creditcardsteal/status/1345553359340769281<br/>Please give it some love the artist did so well!<br/>I made this in under 3 hours so it might be a bit clunky but I just had to make it.<br/>Hope the original artist enjoys too &lt;33<br/>(Gordon btw uses cunt and dick for his genitals)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon stretches in his seat, he was only halfway through the day and was already bored. He loves his job, but sometimes the constant write ups drain him. Luckily, his attention was soon took by the sight of Barney opening the door to his office and peaking inside.</p><p>"Hey, hey doc?" Barney asks, Gordon smiles and gives the man a wave, happy to see him.</p><p>"I got some beers, want to come join me for lunch?" Barney offers, Gordon looks at the work he was doing, he's been working non-stop and he could use a break, especially with Barney...</p><p>He looks up and nods, his heart swelling as Barney smiles wide at that.</p><p>"Great!"</p><p>Gordon stands up and walks over to Barney, taking his hand into his own and walking down to the break-room. Gordon couldn't resist but take a few glances at Barney as the two walked, the shorter man was nothing less of handsome in his eyes, the gleam in his eyes, the wrinkles from a mix of age and smiling so often. He feels his own lips curl into a smile as he watches and feels Barney's hand squeeze his on occasion. It’s the small things that gave Gordon such happiness in being with Barney.</p><p>-</p><p>The two were sharing a beer by the break room, Barney smiling and chatting away at Gordon's ear. Gordon slowly sips at his drink and strokes his thumb against Barney's shoulder, Barney leans onto Gordon as he continued chatting, drinking at his beer.</p><p>"I love ya doc." Barney says, Gordon smiles and gave him a kiss on the head and rests his head on top of Barney's.</p><p>Gordon then notices a hand trailing up his leg, he looks down and sees Barney's hand trailing up from his knee to his thigh, Gordon gave a knowing smirk to Barney who looks up and smiles back.</p><p>"Oh, what's that face for doc~?" Barney asks, circling his hand on Gordon's leg.</p><p><em>"We're in public."</em> Gordon signs, Barney smirks and gropes at Gordon's thighs, rubbing it onto his inner thigh.</p><p>"I know, makes it all the more exciting doesn't it?" Barney responds, Gordon gulped and had to admit he loves seeing that excited sparkle in Barney's eyes.</p><p><em>"What are you implying we do?" </em>Gordon signs, admittedly curious now and maybe Barney's excitement is contagious. Barney smiles smugly and stood up, offering his hand out.</p><p>"Shall we?" He says, Gordon's cheeks go a little red from that charming smile and took his hand, being held up and taken for a walk down the facility, his curiosity growing, and that isn't the only thing growing.</p><p>Barney reaches a storage room and taps on it.</p><p>"How often does anyone go here?" He asks, Gordon shrugged.</p><p>"Not often, its probably collecting dust."</p><p>"This will work then."</p><p>Before Gordon could ask, he was pulled into the room, the door closing behind them.</p><p>"Can we lock the door?" Gordon asks curiously.</p><p>"Dunno." Was all Barney answers before pressing his lips against Gordon's. Barney presses closer and tastes Gordon, wanting all of him, he loves and wants Gordon so much, his hands fondle with his tie and undoes it, letting it slide off and allowing access to his buttoned shirt. Hands fidgeting to unbutton Gordon's shirt, each button that is undone provides more excitement, each inch of skin exposed leaves less chance of being able to hide what they're doing if someone was the come in and see them. To see him make love to his wonderful Gordon. The other’s body shivers against him, the cold air hitting his exposed skin. Barney kisses down Gordon's lips and trails down to Gordon's neck, his hands grope at Gordon's chest pinches his nipples. Gordon lets out a soft moan, Barney relishes in whatever noise Gordon rewards him with, his voice is wonderful and sweet like sugar to him. Soft pleasure building into anticipation as Barney's hands went down to Gordon's pants and unbuckled his belt, letting it hang open and unzips his pants to look at the rim of Gordon's boxers.</p><p>"You still okay with this doc?" Barney asks, one of his hands going back to touching Gordon's chest. Gordon nods fast, he takes Barney's hand and presses his palm against his crotch. That was more than enough to convince Barney, he pulls down Gordon's pants and boxers enough so that Gordon's cunt was exposed, he gently strokes at the pubic hair and slides his hand between Gordon's legs, feeling the heat provided by Gordon's need.</p><p>"God, doc you're so... so amazing, like this." Barney whispers, he buries his face into Gordon's neck and loudly kissed the skin, Gordon squirms against him and spreads his legs best he could as he feels Barney's fingers tease at his wettening hole. With a swift motion, Barney slid two fingers inside Gordon's cunt, feeling his soft walls clench around his fingers.</p><p>"A-ahh..." Gordon moans, he loops an arm around Barney's shoulders as he melts into the pleasure, Barney continues to kiss and nip at Gordon's skin, wanting to make Gordon let out all his beautiful moans, adding extra risk of someone hearing. Slick coating Barney's fingers, he moves his hand faster, rubbing his palm against the man's tdick, letting the slick drip down his knuckles, he was so warm and wet. Gordon gripped one of the shelves as his breathing got faster and heavier, trying to hold down moans as Barney's thick fingers pressed at his Gspot with each thrust. His grip got tighter on Barney's shoulder, pressing his head against Barney's hair as he felt himself get closer, Barney fingers him faster, listening to the wet noises it was making. His moans only getting faster as Barney's fingers delve deeper and faster along with his hot mouth littering his neck with kisses, he needed to cum so bad, he rutted against Barney's hand with a whine.</p><p>"You close doc?" Barney asks, Gordon nods as he got wetter the closer he was.</p><p>"I'm here doc, I love you Gordon, cum for me..." Barney whispers, Gordon wraps his arms around Barney and his body trembled, cumming onto Barney's fingers. Barney holds Gordon close as he came, listening to his whimpers as Barney keeps fingering him through it, slick getting all over his hand.</p><p>"Oh doc... You're so gorgeous, I love you..." Barney whispers. Gordon smiles softly against Barney's shoulder as his fingering slows down.</p><p>"We uh, should head back before we're caught. Yeah?" Barney asks, Gordon, instead of answering, dropped down to his knees, face in line with the obvious bulge in Barney's pants.</p><p>"D-doc?" Barney says, his own cheeks going red as Gordon nuzzles against his crotch, taking in the scent of his arousal. He quickly works to unbuckle Barney's pants, the guard gripping the shelves as Gordon pulls out his cock from his pants. Barney was now the one keeping an ear out for anyone coming by, and it only made him harder against Gordon's hand. He shudders as he feels Gordon lick a long wet strip under his shaft up to his tip, hands caressing his balls while Gordon's lips closed around his tip. Tongue teasing at the head and forcing Barney's breathing to get louder, Gordon's mouth was so wet and warm along with his soft gentle tongue. What Gordon lacked in speech he certain gained in other uses for his mouth. Barney moved his hands over to Gordon's head, combing his fingers through his hair.</p><p>"Oh doc... so good, you feel so good." Barney whispers, Gordon smiles at the praise and took more of his cock in, hollowing his cheeks and licking at his slit. The taste of pre trickled down Gordon's tongue, he had half of Barney's cock inside his mouth, any more made him gag a little so he stroked at his base with his free hand.</p><p>"Gord... Gordon... Ohh..." Barney shudders, he looks down to see Gordon's face as he sucked, his green eyes staring into his own. The sight of his cock going in and out of Gordon's mouth was driving him insane, it was perfect. Drool dripped down Gordon's chin and strained gasps from the thick dick going in and out his mouth, he could feel Barney pulse inside his mouth.</p><p>"Doc... Doc I'm close...!" Barney warned, sweat going down his face.</p><p>Gordon nodded and took his cock in deeper, palming at his balls. Barney bit his knuckles as his orgasm hit, his cock pulsing and his tip against Gordon's throat as he started to spill his load. Gordon did his best to swallow but he was soon gagging, he pulls away without thinking and receives a load of cum shot at his face, Barney too in bliss to care and honestly found it really hot to see cum dripping out Gordon's mouth and splashed against his face and glasses while he gasped, he pumped himself to get every drop out, each splurt landing on Gordon and some getting into his hair.</p><p>"Fuck... Oh Doc you're so good..." He drops to the floor with a thud, panting heavily as he sat, Gordon sat closer and licks his lips. Then the two realize, Gordon's face is covered in cum and they don't have anything to clean it with.</p><p>Gordon moves over to Barney's chest… and rubs his face off on his shirt.</p><p>"D-doc!" Barney yells, only to be given a cheeky kiss to the lips as he stands up, pulling his pants up and buttoning up his shirt. Barney gulps as he can feel the wet stain on his shirt.</p><p><em>"We should head to the bathrooms."</em> Gordon signs and helps Barney to his feet.</p><p>"You're evil, you know that?" Barney chuckles as the two head to the door, hoping no one's on the other side. Barney let out a sigh of relief when no one was there.</p><p>"Let’s go." He says, Gordon nods and follows Barney down the hall.</p><p>Unfortunately, a few scientists did end up coming down the hallway and faces Gordon and Barney.</p><p>"Oh, hello Dr Freeman." One of them says. Gordon waves and grows increasingly nervous, especially when one eyes the stain on Barney's chest.</p><p>"What happened to your uniform?"</p><p>Barney gulped.</p><p>"I uh! We were gettin' some supplies and I spilt some stuff, so we're-I'm going to the sinks to wash it!" Barney replies, Gordon nodded. The scientists look worriedly.</p><p>"No you should head to the showers in case there was something dangerous in the chemicals, Dr Freeman maybe you should go with?"</p><p>Gordon nodded and took Barney's hand, hurrying him to the showers before anyone had a chance to figure out what happened.</p><p>Onto the showers it is instead then.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Barney and Gordon now go to 'clean' off in the shower.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was a bit stuck on how to do this chapter but then Credit on twitter made another drawing that inspired to write the fic, so kinda fits eh? Anyway here's the drawing he made:<br/>https://twitter.com/creditcardsteal/status/1348841184454729734</p><p>Hope you enjoy mate</p><p>Edit: just been told anal without lube can be more risky other then possibly hurting more, so putting that warning there sorry ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barney doesn’t get a chance to step through the shower before Gordon pushes him to the wall, lips meet in a heavy kiss in the private confines of the shower stall. Barney’s lips curl into a small grin as he feels Gordon’s body against his, finger’s quickly intertwining with his.</p><p>“Damn doc, I thought you were the cautious one~?” Barney teases between kisses. Gordon presses his body closer to Barney’s, letting one of his hands slip away to reach down to the scientist’s belt buckle, fumbling to get it undone.</p><p>Gordon reluctantly moves back from Barney’s face as he gets to work on the guard’s uniform, letting his vest hit the floor with a thud.</p><p>With the need for a shower adding to his excuses to see Barney naked, Gordon unbuttons his love's shirt to reveal his thick pecks, soft chest hairs covering the skin. The sight made the man smile and encourage him on further with Barney's eyes fixating on his movements. Gordon let Barney’s shirt drops to the floor carelessly, leaving his top half exposed for Gordon’s eyes.</p><p>“Like what you see doc~?”</p><p>Gordon gave him a nod, taking his turn to remove his own clothing. Barney gave a whistle at Gordon’s body, receiving an eyeroll from the other as he places his clothes on the side bench. Eyes wanders back to Barney and is met with disappointment to see Barney’s pants still on.</p><p>
  <em>“Aren’t you going to take those off?”</em>
</p><p>Barney looks down and blushes.</p><p>“Sorry doc, was a bit distracted…” He admits, he quickly removes his belt and slips his legs out of his pants, tossing them carelessly on top of his shirt and vest. Leaving only his boxers on which were tight around him, letting Gordon get a view of the outline of his cock. It was only a few minutes ago since it had been in his mouth but already he missed the feeling of Barney against him. He sits on the shower bench and makes a ‘come hither’ motion with his finger, Barney is quick to follow what Gordon wants and is pulled closer. Barney strokes Gordon’s hair as he pulls down Barney’s boxers, the half chub now free of its confines. Gordon’s hand gently wraps around Barney’s cock as he slowly rubs, the man shivers from the sensitivity of his previous orgasm.</p><p>“Rather eager eh?”</p><p>Gordon nods as he watches Barney’s dick harden in his hold, it was pure beauty. It did not take much to get Barney hard, the tip leaks pre and dribbles down his shaft. Gordon lets out a loving sigh and presses Barney’s cock to his face, feeling its heat against his skin. The veins softly pulsing against his cheeks and the pre drips onto his face.</p><p>Gordon’s lips curl up in a sweet smile as a soft satisfied hum escapes his throat, nuzzling his face on Barney’s wonderful cock.</p><p>“Jeez Gordon, it’s just my dick.” Barney chuckles. Gordon looks up with a pretend scowl.</p><p><em>“Exactly.”</em> Was all he replies.</p><p>“Heh, fair point.”</p><p>Gordon chuckles and smiles up at him, cock still resting on his face.</p><p>“We should get the shower on before someone starts questioning us.”</p><p>Barney turns around to turn on the shower, Gordon whined at the loss of Barney’s warm cock on his face. The water gushed out the showerhead and onto Barney’s skin, he has to admit it feels amazing on his tense muscles. His eyes close slightly as he lets the feeling overcome him, Gordon’s eyes watching the droplets trickle down his body. He stands up and walks over to Barney, getting under the showerhead with him and wraps his arms around the man, Barney is quick to return the hug and kisses Gordon’s neck.</p><p>The man lets out a small moan as Barney’s lips press against his skin. Gordon looks down at Barney’s cock and gives it a few more strokes, then gets down on his hands and knees with his ass presenting to Barney. The water runs on Gordon’s back and Barney can’t help but gulp.</p><p>“Don’t you uh, need some lube doc?”</p><p>Gordon shook his head. <em>“Just go slow, I want you so bad.”</em></p><p>“If you say so Gordon.” Barney steps closer and licks his fingers, he still wants to prep Gordon anyway. Gordon shudders as Barney’s finger enters his ass and spreads his legs wider. A second finger is added as Barney slowly stretches out Gordon’s hole, listening to his moans which are mostly drowned out by the shower.</p><p>Once Barney decides Gordon’s been stretched enough, he stands and lines his tip up to Gordon’s ass.</p><p>“Ready doc?”</p><p>Gordon gave him a nod, eyes staring up at him, wanting him, needing him. It was adorable. His tip slowly slips inside and Gordon inhales sharply, grateful that Barney took the time to prep him as he’s soon reminded of how thick Barney is.</p><p>“Man Gordon… so tight…” Barney moans, his cock filling Gordon’s hole so perfectly. He made sure to stop for a moment whenever he heard Gordon give a sign of pain, the lack of lube making it sting more then usual. The guard leans down and wraps his arms around Gordon’s chest, the water stream now hitting his back and trailing down to Gordon’s sides.</p><p>“You’re doing so well… I love you…”</p><p>Gordon moans as Barney bottoms out, filling his ass with cock. It felt amazing, granted it stung but the feeling of Barney’s body was always worth it, the way Barney tenderly makes sure Gordon’s comfortable and feeling loved fills his heart greatly.</p><p>Gordon gives his love a nod to start moving, his eyes clench shut as Barney thrusts, his face almost hitting the floor from the pleasure it gave him.</p><p>“Oh… Oh Gordon you-ahh-feel so good.” Barney whispers into his ear, his cock delving deeper as he thrusts, the water splashing around them from the movements. Barney’s hands gropes at Gordon’s chest, rubbing the soft flesh of his pecks and feeling his hardening nipples, one hand trails down to Gordon’s crotch and feels between his folds.</p><p>“So nice and wet for me doc~”</p><p>Gordon grits his teeth as Barney stroked his tdick while keeping his thrusts at a firm pace, he was too feeling the effects from cumming not too long ago from how sensitive he already is to the touches.</p><p>The shower room fills with the sounds of water, pants, moans and the plapping of Barney’s hips on Gordon’s ass.</p><p>“Oh, oh Gordon… I’m, I’m so close…” Barney warns, his thrusting getting faster as his orgasms approaches. Gordon moves back to feel Barney in deeper, looking at him with desperate eyes as he wants to feel his cum inside him. Barney’s fingers kept working on Gordon’s dick which was driving him so, so close to the edge.</p><p>“I love you, god I love you so much…!”</p><p>His lover’s words drove Gordon to the edge, Gordon let out a strained cry as he came, ass clenching hard on Barney’s cock. This causes Barney to soon join as his cum spills inside Gordon’s ass. Barney moves back to sit on his ass, pulling Gordon back to sit against him, cock still inside as warm cum starts to leak out, the water crashing against Gordon’s chest and stomach.</p><p>“I love you…” Barney whispers, Gordon responds with a kiss, relaxing into Barney’s hold as the water runs down their bodies. Relaxed and content in the arms of his love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have my own twitter with drawings if anyone's interested ^^<br/>https://twitter.com/Prime18A</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments will really help motivation and kudos, hope to upload ch 2 soon!<br/>I have my own nsfw twitter if anyone's interested: https://twitter.com/Prime18A</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>